


Tragic Hero's Forgotten prince

by goldenfairy



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Love, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/pseuds/goldenfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A much famous father and his not so remembered son. just few moments on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragic Hero's Forgotten prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geethr75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/gifts), [ALannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALannister/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Arihant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arihant).



t was the evening Karna met Abhimanyu and that child showed him how love for father can drive someone to that extent. In his life Karna had seen various father-son relationships , he has seen how his father cares for him yet can’t do anything being bound with God’s responsibility to be neutral, he had seen how Devraj has broke rules for gods only to help his precious son Arjun. He had seen how blind king Dhritarastra compensets his inability to guide Suyodhan by showering love for him but nothing is as unusual and beautiful as Arjun and Abhimanyu’s relationship. Arjun who doesn’t simply care for anyone and had spent almost all his life by being shadow of Vasudev can be such possessive for Abhimanyu? Karna wouldn’t have believed if he didn’t see how restless was Arjun as his son was not near him. And Abhimanyu! it seemed like all his life evolves in the name of his father.  
After meeting Abhimanyu Karna suddenly felt a restlessness within to meet his own dearest prince, his eldest son Vrishasen. The one who first gave him joy of fatherhood, completed him. He had eight more sons too but honestly he never felt much difference to their birth as much he felt for Vrishasena. He walked fast to meet his prince, who posseses Vrishali’s beauty, understandings, and his valor.  
Reaching his place Karna found Vrishasena examining his weapons attentively. Karna’s other sons along with their mothers live in other portion of house. Vrishasena has own family so he lives on other side. His five years old son from quite a distance is looking at his father but not daring to come closer. Seeing grandfather approaching the child came to him running. Karna picked up and kissed only grandson of his.  
“what happened prince, why so sad?” asked Karna seeing tear in child’s eye  
“pitamaha, see pitashree is not talking to me” pouted the child, he has not played with for so long,neither he is making me sleep on his lap, whenever I am going near, he is scolding me” he continued complaining.  
“is it?don’t worry putra, I am going to scold your pitashree, from now he will spend time with you only, I promise” Karna chuckled,  
“really?”child giggled and clapped  
“now go inside putra, I am sending pitashree to you.” Karna puts the child down and child ran into house.  
Karna comes near Vrishasena. Seeing father he hurriedly stood up.  
“pranipat pitashree” Vrishasena touched Karna’s feet.  
“kalyan ho putra” Karna blessed him and then frowned ” what am I listening son? You have scolded my grandson?”  
“pitashree, he was disturbing me asking me to play with him, where is the time now?” Vrishasena explained calmly. knows father’s weakness for only grandson so was not surprised.  
“why you don’t have time to spend with own son” Karna still was frowning.  
“pitashree, the great war is coming closer, now being warrior I have to focus on my skill, how I can waste time with my child?” Vrishasena couldn’t understand what happened to father today.  
“putra, are you sure, post-war you will get time to spend with your son?” Karna’s voice was grave.  
Vrishasena bent his head, he didn’t think about this earlier. “no pitashree”. He took a deep breathe, “warrior always has to be ready for death in battlefield and veergati is desired dream for a true warrior, you yourself have taught this” says Vrishasena with determination in voice.  
“So when you are ready to embrace your death on battle field, when you know the more chances are there for you not to be back from the great war, why you are depriving your family from your company for rest of the moment? Think about your innocent wife, she can lose you soon, so why are you taking away the love and care she deserves now, think of your adorable child, when you won’t be there, your memory will guide him in life, you can’t take away your affection and guidance from him, that will be grave injustice from your part.” says Karna holding shoulder of his dearest son.  
“I am sorry father, I didn’t think about this earlier. From now I will spend most of my time with my family.” smiles Vrishasena  
Karna embraced his handsome son tightly. And suddenly a curiosity arose in his mind.  
“son when you are ready for your veergati have you ever thought from whose hand you want to receive that?” Karna doesn’t know why is he asking this.  
“father a warrior always try to show his valor on battleground and if greatest warrior of opponent side is compelled to fight with him and slay him only then the warrior’s worth is proven, for me you are the greatest warrior of world, so I want my death coming from a warrior of same stature as you and in pandava camp there is only warrior like that..” Vrishasena paused, he hesitated to take the name thinking that can upset father.  
“Arjun” smiled Karna, something similar he had already listened. Blood relation works in a strange way.  
Vrishasena kept quite being unsure of Karna’s reaction.  
“go inside son” Karna patted his back “your family is waiting for you”  
“Jo agya pitashree” nodded Vrishasena and left. Karna turned towards his chamber, he never felt so light before.Perhaps this father-son won’t be as much talked about as others but that doesn’t lessen beauty of this relation.


End file.
